Miłość w Walentynki
by Jubiliana
Summary: Opowieść, która jeszcze się nie skończyła o Krótkim czasie pozostałym do Walentynek i co się stedy z Xmenami oraz innymi muantami dzieje :D


Pietro poprawiał sobie włosy przed lustrem. Jego ręce szybko śmigały układając nienaganną fryzurę.  
-Och Pietro ty przystojniaku!-mruknął całując odbicie  
-Niech zgadne. Umuwiłeś się z kimś?-stwierdził Lance mierząc go wzrokiem   
-Punkt dla ciebie. A tak konkretnie to z Tamarą. -powiedział tak szybko, że jego słowa zlały się w jedno. Zrobił ostatnie machnięcie ręką i znikł. Lance odetchnął z ulgę. Już myślał, że stąd nie wyjdzie. Czekał na Kitty, ale jakoś niechciał opowiadać o tym Pietrowi. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Podbiegł do nich i otworzył na ocież. Czekała na niego.  
-No to ten tego gdzie idziemy?

Tymczasem w instytucie siedząca na balkonie Jubilee spoglądała na rozgwieżdżone niebo trzymając w ręce zwitek papieru. Już za pare dni miały być walentynki. Przycisnęła liścik do piersi. Weszła do pokoju i wzięła ozdobny papier w serduszka i zaczęła psać.  
"Drogi Bobby!... 

Scott uśmiechał się do siebie. Na walentynki chciał kupić Jean pierścionek. Ten wydawał się odpowiedni. Jednak cena... Pogrzebał w portfelu. Chyba będzie musiałpoprosić Profesora. 

-Miłość! Ble! -powiedziała Rogue siedząc w pokoju i słuchając metalu-Nie iwem co ludzie w niej widzą.  
-Wkrótce się dowiesz Cherie. -rozległ się głos od okna...

-Papa kotku! -powiedział Pietro do Tamary skręcając za róg. Ledwo to zrobił, wyjął notatnik.-Hmmm,w planach mam teraz Geraldine. Świetnie! Gdzie to miało być, ach tak w lodziarni!  
Uśmiechnięty szeroko poszedł prosto przed siebie na spotkane kolejnej dziewczyny. 

-Więc Kitty pójdziesz ze mną na bal walentynkowy? -Lance w kieszeniach trzymał kciuki.  
-Jasne! -wykrzyknęła. Avalanch objął ją ramienie.  
-Pójdziemy do kina? -spytał   
-Z chęcią. -szepnęła Katherine

-Rahne? -Sunspot uchylił lekko drzwi jej pokoju. Rozejrzał się. Nigdzie jej nie było. Gdzie też ona mogła się podziać? Zbiegł na dół.   
-Cześć Jamie! Nie widziałeś Rahne?  
-Nie. -odpowiedział mały uderzając się niechcący w kolumnę. Sunspot uśmiechnął się kiedy nagle w hollu pojawiło się mnóstwo Jamich. Jednak nie miał na to czasu. Musiał znaleźć Wolfsbane.

Teraz zamiast jednego dziesięciu Jamich zastanawiało się kogo zaprosić na bal walentykowy. Kitty napewno pójdzie z Lance'm, Sunspot z Rahne, Sam z Amarą, a Jubilee z Bobby'm. Na Rogue nie ma co liczyć. Ale może... Zastanów się Jamie. To szaleństwo. Jednak jakaś niepochamowana siła popchnęła go w stronę drzwi pokoju mutantki. Nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się bez rzadnego oporu co zdziwiło chłopaka. Otworzył je. W pokoju nikogo nie było. Zobaczył otwarte na ościerz okno i rozwiane firanki. Na łóżku spoczywał discman. Płytka jeszcze się kreciła. Była tu przed chwilą. Ale przecież nie widział jej na korytarzu. Zerknął jeszcze raz na okno...

Jamie z przerażeniem patrzył przez otwrte okno. Ani śladu Rogue. Nagle zobaczył jakiś ruch. Zbiegł szybko na dół i nic nie mówiąc zaczął skradać się za dziwnymi falami między krzakami.

Sunspot chodził po całym mieście w poszukiwaniu Rahne. Był już we wszystkich jej ulubionych miejscach. A jeśli ona... Pomyślała. A jeśli ona jest z kimś na randce? Nie to nie możliwe. Nie zrobiła by mu tego. Usiadł na ławce. Gdzieś w oddali zobaczył całującą się parę. Westchnął. Przez chwilę się zastanowił czy nie wrócić do instytutu. Nie. Jeszcze ją przez chwilę poszuka. 

-Ależ cukiereczku czemu nie? -Toad znowu błagał Wandę żeby się z nim umówiła. Odpowiedzią na jego pytanie był niebieski promień, który wbił go w ścianie. Żabopodobny nie miał zamiaru jednak na tym przestać.  
-Coś wymyślę. -przysiągł sobie

Gambit z tajemniczym uśmiechem patrzył na Rogue.  
-Zostaw mnie w spokoju Bagienny Szczurze! -Rogue szarpała się, jednak w głębi duszy wcale nie chciała wracać do instytutu. To było nawet przyjemne...  
-Cherie pokażę ci co to znaczy miłość.

Multiple z przerażeniem odkrył z kim wymknęła się Rogue. Zastanawiał się czy komuś o tym powiedzieć. Nie. Nie powie tego. Najpierw musi zobaczyć co od niej chce.

Amara spojrzała krytycznie na Samuela.  
-Wiesz zaczynam mieć tego dość! Wyduś w końcu to z siebie!  
Sam zarumienił się. Nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Nie chciało mu to przejść przez gardło.  
-Poczekam do jutra. Więc lepiej weź się w garść.   
Odeszła zostawiając go samego. Zastanowił się co on w niej widzi. Stał jeszcze tak osłupiały przez chwilę. Postanowił, że przejdzie się do miasta.

Kurt szedł, z uśmiechem obejmując Amandę ,przez alejkę parku. Czuł się jak najszczęśliwszy pluszowy elf świata. Zastanawiał się co jej kupić na walentynki.   
-Och jak późno! -wykrzyknęła nagle Amanda, a romantyczny nastrój prysł jak mydlana bańka-Muszę już iść. Do zobaczenia!  
Pocałowała go. Jego niebieskie futro przy policzkach stało się fioletowe (czerwony + niebieski fioletowy). 

Pietro wracał właśnie do domu bractwa gdy nagle zaczepiła go Tabhita.  
-Z kim idziesz na bal walentynkowy?  
-Powiedzmy, że właśnie robię listę. A co? Chcesz do niej się przyłączyć? -uśmiechnął się  
-Powiem to tak. Albo idziesz tylko ze mną, albo nie. -opowiedziała rzucając mu na pożegnanie jedną ze swoich wybuchowych kulek.

Toad miał pomysł. Ryzykowny, ale miał! Cóż to była za rzadkość przez co napewno większość komisji wybierającej laureatów Nagrody Nobla musiałoby stworzyć dla niego jakąś specjalną statuetkę. Żabowaty w dziwnych podskokach zaczął się zbliżać do pokoju Wandy. Na jego widok niebieska poświata zaczęła się świecić wokoło jej rąk.  
-Ależ cukiereczku...   
-Nie-nazywaj-mnie-tak! -powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby   
-Dobrze Cukiereczku! Więc albo ze mną pójdziesz na bal albo powiem wszystkim op pewnej sprawie...  
-No jakiej i nie nazywaj mnie cukiereczkiem!  
-Dobrze Wandusiu! Więc albo pójdziesz ze mną na bal, albo powiem, że mnie pocałowałaś! -na te słowa żabowaty wylądował na ścianie, jednak jego słowa kazały Wandzie ostro nad tym pomyśleć

Sam miał dylemat. Czy on naprawdę kocha Amarę. Przez ostatnie dnie coraz bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że chyba jednak nie. Westchnął. No ale jeśli nie Amara to kto? Gorączkowo zaczął się zastanawiać.  
-I co ja mam teraz zrobić? -spytał się Roberta  
-Ja wiem. Już widzę waszą rozmowę ty: ... ona: ... Będzie niezły ubaw.  
-Weź przestań, a co tam z Rahne? -spytał się Sam  
-No wiesz... Ja... TO znaczy...  
-To znaczy, że jeszcze jej nie znalazłeś?   
-Nooo...-przyznał się niechętnie  
-O czym rozmawiacie? -koło nich zmaterializował się Kurt i Roberto na wszelki wypadek zatkał nos  
-O balu. -powiedział Sam -W każdym razie ja idę się przejść.  
-Czy ja tak odstraszam? -spytał się z uśmiechem Night, Sunspot zmierzył go wzrokiem  
-Patrząc na ciebie chyba muszę potwierdzić

Co jak co, ale Logan nie lubił zbytnio Walentynek. Nie dość tego, że nie miał komu wręczyć tej głupiej karteczki, to jeszcze profesor zakazał mu z powodu głupich graffiti typu J.L. + B.D. Serce) robić karne treningi. Jednak to było małe piwo (wzniósł oczy do nieba bo z powodu młodych musiał je schować w tajnej skrytce) odkrył nie dawno, że Rogue zniknęła. Był pewien, że to sprawka tego sługusa od czyszczenia wiader Magneta. Wszyscy byli czymś zajęci. Nawet Storm co już kompletnie wprawiło go w zdumienie. Jamiego też wcięło. Pewnie próbuje namówić Kitty. Wolverine zastanawia się nad zaproszeniem Szablozębnego na imprezkę. Miał by przynajmniej jakąś rozrywkę, ale tak stwierdził, że zabawi się z Gambitem. To zawsze coś. Zresztą od dawna marzył o poderżnięciu mu gardła. Czyżby jego marzenia miały się ziścić? Ubrany w swój żółty strój założył maskę i siad na motocykl.  
-Czas się zabawić... -powiedział i wdepnął na gaz

Rogue i Gambit szli przez las. Słońce ledwo co prześwitywało.  
-Zmęczona jestem... -powiedziała Rogue, która już dawno zrezygnowała z wyrywania się szczurowi błotnemu -Zróbmy postój.   
-Jak sobie życzysz Cherie! -dziewczyna wzniosła oczy do nieba z miną a'la "za jakie grzechy"  
-Masz coś? Jakiś śpiwór lub tym podobne? -spytała się z nadzieją  
-Eee nie. O tym nie pomyślałem. -Rogue klapnęła na kamieniu. tylko tego brakowało! 

Jamie zdyszany usłyszawszy o postoju uradował się niezmiernie. Położył się za krzakami i próbował coś podsłuchać jednak słychać było tylko świerszcze. Wychylił głowę za krzaków. Rogue leżała jak najdalej od Gambita, a ten namolnie się do niej przesuwał. Jamie z chęcią by mu coś zrobił, ale powiedzmy sobie szczerze: CO?. Ze zrezygnowaniem położył się. Przecież gorzej być nie może! Nagle zaczęło kropić. A jednak może...


End file.
